1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a prize acquisition game device. Described in more detail, the present invention relates to improvement of a game device used for a game for acquiring a prize, for example, by using a pair of arms that can be opened or closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Prize acquisition game devices such as crane game devices for acquiring a prize (for example, a stuffed toy or the like) housed inside a casing provide fun in the operation thereof and encourage player's motivations for challenging a game by using a popular character or the like as the prize. Thus, many prize acquisition game devices have been installed not only to game centers but also to general stores, shopping malls, and the like. Conventionally, various types of the prize acquisition game devices have been proposed and commercialized.
As the above-described prize acquisition game device, a device in which a pair of opening/closing arms having claws attached thereto is disposed, for example, in a UFO-like shaped grip part is frequently used. In such a case, first, the grip part is moved horizontally inside a casing in response to a player's operation, then performs an operation for opening and closing the arms right below the current position, is additionally moved to a position right above a prize receiving opening, and performs an operation for opening and closing the arms again. In such a series of operations, if a prize is gripped and lifted, for example, by using the claws disposed in the ends of the arms and is moved to a position right above the prize receiving opening without being dropped, the prize can be obtained.
In such a prize acquisition game device, the easiness of gripping a prize is changed in accordance with the state (for example, an attachment angle with respect to the arms or the like) of the claws disposed in the ends of the arms, and thereby the degree of difficulty for acquisition of the prize is changed. Thus, prize acquisition game devices in which an attachment angle of the claw in the end of the arm can be arbitrarily changed by a service provider side (a game center or a general store, or the like) of the prize acquisition game have been proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2005-237939
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2003-190622
Patent Document 3: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3103968